


Supernatural Drabble Collection

by water_4_willows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mark of Cain, POV Dean Winchester, POV John Winchester, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_4_willows/pseuds/water_4_willows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 word Drabbles I submitted to the SPN 100 Drabble Challenge over at FanFiction.net.  Each chapter is my response to the Word of the Week.  </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Supernatural.  Sometimes I just like to get in their sandbox and kick over a few castles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Week: Thirst.

It cannot be slaked, this burning, ancient need he has in his bones to rend mortal flesh with the blade.  Righteous fury burns counterpoint to the thirst for violence: He's not this animal, he can beat this thing.

Or can he?

Life beckons from ahead, on its knees and looking out at him through Sam's eyes.

Death come-hithers from behind... and he's tired. Tired of the constant need to quench this thirst; of the ache in his throat every time he's near something that will get the job done.

"Close your eyes."

He needs a drink.

_"Sammy, close your eyes."_


	2. Fear Makes Them Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Week: Breath
> 
> As if he could ever breathe again.

Dean's innocent eyes are large, bottomless saucers that look up at me from the ground, fear making them dark. He clings to the tiny body I shoved into his arms without thinking, refusing to release baby Sam to the paramedics who are trying to pull him away from Dean's grip.

I try to tell my eldest with a look that it's okay, these men are just trying to help, but I don't think the point comes across over the oxygen mask pressed to my face.

"Just breathe, Mr. Winchester," some kid says to me… as if I ever could again.


	3. Good With the Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW: Pet
> 
> Dean's always been good with the ladies. So tonight, he's bait.
> 
> Double Drabble

"It'll all be over soon, pet," the old woman croons, lifting the dagger high in the air. The witch is ancient, gnarled and bent… and completely nude. Dean sneers under the flicking light of the candles and spits out a mouthful of blood onto the rock.

"What ever you say, bitch." His teeth are stained red when he smiles. "Just one small problem with your plan."

"And what's that, love?"

Dean leans forward and growls, "I didn't come here alone."

The machete arcs through the air as if on cue, divesting the witch of her head. Sam is at his side in an instant and when the ropes fall away Dean rubs at the raw skin with an exaggerated sigh.

"What?" Sam huffs as he pulls Dean up from the floor. "I got here in time."

"Yeah, just," Dean grumbles and Sammy just shakes his head.

"I don't know what you're all upset about. We got her." He toes the corpse with his boot, seemingly convinced that she's dead.

"Yeah, sure. But next time we do this, baby brother, you get to be the bait."

"But Dean," Sam mocks, wagging his eyebrows, "you're the one who's good with the ladies."


	4. A Few Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoW: I got to pick from a list of words and chose: Crapulous.
> 
> So he drank a little too much last night... It does't mean Sam's vocabulary has to suffer.

"How're ya feelin'?"

"…Crapulous."

"Crapulous?" His brother snorts. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Never mind. And close the damn blinds, would you?"

"Not until you tell me what 'crapulous' means."

"Dean…"

"Come on Sammy, it sounds made up."

Sam lifts his aching head from the pillow. "Oh it's a real word, believe me."

"Then tell me what it means."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna know! Is it one of those fancy Stanford words you paid so much for?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Sam sighs. "Crapulous: to feel ill after excessive badgering by one's brother… jerk."

Dean smiles. "Whatever you say, bitch."


	5. Sunshine On His Shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so much rain, he's surprized to see the sun

They're on a hunt in Montana when it happens, stumbling through the craggy foothills of the Rockies.

Dean slips on loose stone, just happens to glance up, and there it is, peaking out from behind steely grey clouds that hover low above their heads. For a moment the light warms his ruddy cheeks and illuminates the rusty red of the rock beneath his boots.

"Sam," he calls out quickly, "Look!"

But before Sammy can, the moment disappears and the dreary rain that has become such a part of their lives for so long begins to fall in earnest once more.


	6. A Different Kind of Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's never liked the ocean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW: Drink

No breath.

No air.

No light.

No Sam.

The sea is salty on his tongue. Stings the back of his throat when he breathes it in through the nose.

Dean's never liked the ocean. Too many scaly things hidden beneath the waves. Too many dead things lost in the dark forever. And now he has one wrapped around his ankle.

Down, down, down it drags him.

Down into the drink.

To that place where sunken ships and lost souls go to die.

Funny, he thinks as the emptiness swallows then sinks:

Not exactly the drink he expected would get him.


	7. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester's are good at hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW: Hide

Sometimes you hide because there's just no getting away.

Sometimes you have to park the Impala on the side of the road and stick your ass in the air in anticipation of the coming storm.

Sometimes you just push it all down so deep you know your brother will never be able to find it.

The Winchester's are good at hiding: from the world, from each other. It's an art. As honed a skill as wielding a blade or salt and burning a corpse, though their father never trained them for this.

Fate was their teacher.

And she was cruel.


	8. The One Who Didn't Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's the first ghost who hasn't tried to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW: Cloud

She's the first ghost they've ever salt and burned that hasn't tried to kill them.

She stands beside her grave and watches, a slight tilt to her head and sadness in her eyes. If she wasn't dead, she might have cried.

Sam lights a match and her corpse ignites. She dissolves into the ether like an insubstantial cloud. The brothers share a look, unsure of what to make of it.

"Guess that's that," Dean says and Sam bends over to gather their supplies. It's a routine salt and burn, but the brothers will never forget the ghost who didn't burn.


End file.
